


And all I ever needed was somebody

by nobetterlove



Series: Hand Me Downs Verse [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Five And One, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterlove/pseuds/nobetterlove
Summary: Five and one from Peter's point of view.Five times Peter is reminded that Tony is the one and the one time he doesn't need to be.This story follows the events of Yours to Keep - so you may want to take a look at that one first.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Hand Me Downs Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713091
Kudos: 45





	And all I ever needed was somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Thanks for checking in and browsing through the second piece of what I'm deeming the Hand Me Downs Verse. I'm an avid Mac Miller fan, so the series name comes from his beautiful music. 
> 
> I love the hell out of this verse, so if you're interesting in seeing something out of it, let me know!

i

The first time Peter Parker knows Tony Stark is the one, it’s the first day of the semester.

About a month after meeting Tony Stark, Peter knew there really wasn’t any turning back. Between watching the man in the lab to learning about his favorite things, well – there wasn’t a lot that Peter didn’t like about the older man. Sure, their first meeting will always stick out in his mind – the vision of Tony will always be hanging around. Yet, the way it all made Peter feel didn’t go away, either. He can still remember the trust, the clarity in Tony’s eyes when he blinked and let the world come back little by little, simply because Peter was there to talk him through it. Being a person that had a few panic attacks himself, the younger man knew how hard it was to break out of the funk, to find a way to anchor back to reality – back to the present where everyone else is. For some reason, that whole scenario made him think even more highly of the brilliant man he’d been spending his time with. And damn, was the man brilliant. The uninterrupted time in the lab allowed Peter to learn way more than he thought he would – Tony’s mind something that was not only beautiful, but easy for Peter to understand. Their time spent together was filled with Tony explaining his own work while trying to navigate their way through something joint. Peter’s favorites were always the joint projects, though. The way they both got caught up in the science – well, Peter really couldn’t be blamed for the little crush that’d been developing.

As the semester approached, Tony started to bring lesson plans with him into the lab when he met with Peter. The reality of having their lab time together interrupted brought a frown to his face whenever he thought about it – yet, Peter couldn’t really wait to get into the teaching aspect of this job, either. From the start of his college career, Peter’s one true goal was to teach at MIT. He didn’t get to attend the school of his dreams because May couldn’t afford to help him with tuition and UCLA deemed him worthy enough for a full ride scholarship. Spending the time it took to get his master’s and doctorate at NYU wasn’t a hardship, either. His best friends were still finishing their undergrad degrees around that time, so he got to be close with them again. He even got to have weekly meals with his Aunt May when his semester wasn’t too crazy. Getting a faculty position at NYU seemed like enough and the two years he spent on staff only made him hungrier for bigger and better things. His students loved him and the lab equipment he’d been able to use – well, most people wouldn’t blink an eye at those kinds of resources. Only six weeks ago, he’d been planning to return to his office at NYU and start his third year of being a professor. The MIT offer came on a whim and Peter took it before he could think or talk himself out of the amazing opportunity he’d been given. They didn’t care about his age and would allow him access to a private lab – one that had better tech and more space than any he’d ever worked in during his academic career. The thought of teaching minds that were similar to his own brought him great joy – but also a lot of nerves, too.

The days leading up to the beginning of the semester, Peter found himself panicking – just a little bit. Despite working on lessons and putting together cool experiments, the young man still felt widely underprepared. What if he couldn’t connect with these people? What if they didn’t take him seriously because he was so young. During his time at NYU, Peter had more than a dozen people question his knowledge and authority because they were older than him or didn’t believe someone his age could be where Peter stood day after day. He couldn’t imagine having something like that happen to him at a place like MIT – the mere thought made him never want to show his face again. Slowly, he felt himself growing a little more confident, though. The more he and Tony looked over the things he planned to teach, the more the older man seemed to be excited for him. As someone who enjoyed learning just as much as Peter, Tony’s excitement kept him level – the older man’s presence not doing any damage, either. By the time classes were set to start, Peter couldn’t really deny the crush – hell, he didn’t really want to. All the shit Tony talked about himself, Peter hadn’t been able to find the flaws the older man spouted his way often. He knew the tactic, talk down about yourself until the other person started to believe it. Peter himself deployed that skill a few times throughout his life. Yet, he couldn’t listen – the things he saw of the other man had each of his negative words coming in one ear and out the other. Bidding his time until the right moment to make his feelings apparent was the key to this, he told himself – making Tony understand that Peter knew him, and still wanted him – that needed to happen before either man could really settle into something together. Something that, if looking at all the evidence, they both seemed to want.

It wasn’t until the first day of the semester that Peter knew Tony was it for him. The older man was already in the lab when Peter walked into the building – the sight bringing a soft smile to his lips, despite how often he saw this exact thing. Tony’s Led Zepplin could be heard from the hall, the man swinging a mean air guitar through the air as Peter watched, his keys dangling between his fingers. If Tony knew he was there watching, he probably would’ve put a little flare into the performance – the older man often swinging his hips and using whatever was closest as a makeshift microphone. Peter couldn’t count the number of times he’d seen Tony in some state of performance art throughout their time together in the lab. There was always music blaring and most of the time, Tony got to pick. “Seniority,” the other would say, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips when a song he knew Peter would like came on anyway. The more Peter understood about the other man, the more he seemed to want to know more – the more he wanted to be a part of whatever Tony had to offer. Shaking his head of the thought, Peter opened the door to his office, immediately noticing the note sitting on his desk. For whatever reason, he turned and shut the door – more than happy for a couple minutes of peace before Tony saw him, or he had to head out to his first ever class at MIT. Peter took a deep breath before reaching for the folded-up piece of paper on his desk. A poorly drawn smiley face on the front tipped him off to who it might be from, but he pushed forward – opening the paper up with a smile once he recognized the handwriting.

_Petey!_

_Pretty proud of you, kid. I know these last couple of weeks of prep have been a bear – trust me, I hate lesson planning with all the fire in the pits of hell. You’ve taken to this change like a bear to honey, though, Pete – and the students that get to sit in your class are going to have a hell of a semester. Your mind is something that needs to be shared and if our time in the lab is anything to go by, you’ll be teaching things that even I don’t know. The students will be hanging off your every word, my friend. Just be yourself and knock that shit right out of the park._

_And in case you have any trouble, I’ve been known to do a guest lecture every now and again. I took all of the later classes just in case you need a hand or want to run something by me – or whatever. This job can be intimidating and dealing with little assholes all day isn’t always the easiest. I know you’re experienced and all, but I know it’s nice to have someone have your back. There’s not any advice I need to give to you, because you’ve got this thing in the bag. You’re probably way better at this than me, anyway._

_Bring coffee back when you’re done for the day._

_You’ve got this, Petey – can’t wait to see you flourish._

_Yours,_

_Tony._

By the end of the letter, Peter’s cheeks hurt from the huge smile pulling on them – the intensity of it something he couldn’t really control. In all of his life, he’d never received a letter like this before. May would leave him sticky notes when they missed each other or use a Sharpie to draw little hearts on the aluminum foil of the food she left for him – but nothing… as eloquent as this – nothing so planned out and heartfelt. And to think, Tony probably didn’t even know he was being a sweetheart. The older man probably felt his tension and decided he needed to be the one to fix it – even if that meant putting himself out there on a piece of paper. Being around Tony over the past few weeks, Peter knew Tony didn’t always think things through – the other man running on instinct most of the time. Which meant the genuine nature of the letter was even more heartfelt – even more thoughtful than a well-planned out letter would have been. Peter had to reach up quickly to make sure no tears tracked down his face. It wouldn’t do him any good to look like he was bawling when he went out to see Tony before he left for his first class. Pocketing the letter, Peter let himself get his shit together before he moved around his office, nimble fingers turning on the Kuerig and pulling the two mugs they’d been using throughout their time together from the small cabinet under the coffee machine. While the machine heated up, Peter let his fingers play over the bit of paper sticking out of his back pocket. With actions like that, Peter didn’t understand how Tony was by himself, after all these years someone hadn’t swept him up and kept all of that genuine goodness that coursed through the older man. Pete knew he liked Tony Stark, but this – seeing this side of him, Pete also knew he’d stop at nothing to make the older man his.

Peter got their coffee together, one cream and sugar for him, black for Tony, and headed out to the lab, a soft smile slipping across his lips again. Tony hadn’t moved much, the other man on the opposite side of the table from where Peter originally saw him, but still working on the same piece of tech. A Pearl Jam song played on the speakers as he walked in, Tony immediately looking up either at the sound of his footsteps of the tantalizing smell of the fresh coffee. Whatever it was, the older man’s eyes lit up and he cracked the prettiest smile Peter ever saw. “Petey – I didn’t know you were in yet,” Tony said, his voice filled with excitement, eyes glowing as they took the younger man in. “Excited for your first day? I’m a little nervous, myself,” the other continued, fingers brushing Peter’s when coffee cups were exchanged. A tingle shot down the length of his arm, Peter taking a small breath to deal with the heat that came with it. He’d never paid much attention to it before, the feeling when they touched, but now – well now, he’d never not be able to pay attention to it. Peter couldn’t decide if it was the letter that kick started this feeling into overdrive, or simply the acknowledgement of how much he felt, how much he really wanted. Either way, Peter couldn’t deny how happy simply being in the room with Tony made him feel. He shook his head and grinned at the other man, Tony still looking in his direction as he sipped his coffee. “Hey yourself, old man,” Peter finally replied, his smile growing at the blush that overtook Tony’s face at the words. “I think I’m ready. Looked over my lesson plan, made sure to print my syllabi – hell, I even gave Buster a mock lesson this morning to make sure I could still walk and talk at the same time.” Tony’s chuckle made him smile wider, the man’s bright eyes drawing him in.

“You got this, Pete – you’re gonna be great.” Peter heard those words as he left the lab about ten minutes later. If they rung around in his head for the rest of the day, no one would ever know. And if they were something that motivated him for the rest of the week, no one really needed to know that, either.

The mere presence of Tony Stark made Peter a little weak at the knees. Yet, he never knew a simple note could make such an impact. This time, Peter let the thought of Tony being the one wash over him, the feeling settling on his skin to sink in and grow.

ii

The next time Peter Parker is reminded Tony Stark is the one, it’s league night.

The kiss that brought them together happened over six weeks ago, six weeks in which Peter Parker could say he was his happiest. Despite all the man’s protests, Tony treated their relationship like a precious treasure. And Peter, well Peter reaped all the benefits of dating such a caring human like Tony Stark. They spent just as much time in the lab together, both leaning over a project, or one of them talking to the other about something happening in their classes or the little assholes they had to deal with on a constant basis. Their dynamic didn’t really change much when they became a couple – except now when Peter wanted to reach out and touch, he could. When he wanted to press a kiss to the soft skin under Tony’s neck, there wasn’t anything stopping him. Most importantly, when the work was done and there was nothing keeping them there, Peter and Tony would leave together to spend the rest of the night elsewhere – enjoying each other and the connection they were creating. For the first time in his adult life, Peter met someone that wanted to treat him both like the most precious thing on this Earth and as an equal. The age gap between them freaked Peter out for about a second after they started dating – but the ease in which Tony decided to handle it gave him confidence. No matter how much Tony wanted to take care of him, the older man respected how much of a grown-up Peter truly was – and knew how much Peter cared about being seen for who he was and what he could do, not his age. Things with Tony were great, so great in fact that Tony talked him into something relatively out of character for him.

Which is why Peter found himself signing up for a pairs bowling league with some of his coworkers from MIT and their spouses. One of the things Peter learned pretty early on in their friendship was how tactile Tony was. It didn’t matter if they were sitting in the lab or snuggling on the couch, Tony was always moving – always fidgeting with Peter’s fingers or the fringe of the blanket wrapped around them. Since dating, the tactile way in which Tony conducted himself got a little more intimate – a little more teasing if Peter had anything to say about it. With that in mind, it didn’t surprise him that bowling with people they saw on a consistent basis wouldn’t stop his boyfriend from touching and kissing Peter as freely as he usually did. In a lot of ways, Peter couldn’t be happier about the fact that not only did Tony want everyone to know about them, he didn’t mind shouting in their faces about it, either. Most of the people that knew Tony knew the conceded genius that the older man went out of his way to portray. They didn’t get to see the genuine nurturer that Tony couldn’t help but be – or the simple way he could love with his whole heart. Of course, the second they started to spend more time with the people they worked around outside of the confines of MIT, they quickly learned very differently.

Peter didn’t like to spend too much time talking about the things he was bad at – but bowling was one of them. Growing up poor, Peter didn’t spend any of the extra money he got on things like renting a lane and shoes – he needed all the money he could get to buy his tech and feed his growing body. His hobbies included dumpster diving for spare parts and hanging with his two best friends – both humans who grew up in the same conditions as Peter. The memory of his first gutter ball still remained fresh in his brain – the way the ball hit the edge of the lane something he’ll never forget. Yet, when Tony brought it up, Peter couldn’t bring himself to refuse. For one thing, it wasn’t often Tony found himself wanting to spend time with people other than himself, Pepper, and Rhode. It also didn’t hurt that Peter wanted to be shown off by the handsome man he called his own – though, he’d never let Tony in on that fact. When the question was posed, Peter accepted willingy and kept his terrible skill to himself – at least until he couldn’t keep it under wraps anymore.

Their first league night together had Peter coloring from the combination of shame from being so bad and happiness from being embraced so openly by the older man. Like Peter figured, Tony could bowl with the best of them, his technique something that was obviously very practiced over the years he’d been around. The way his body moved spoke of nights just like this, spent letting out whatever frustrations he may have on the pins delicately placed to be taken down. Peter, on the other hand, could not bowl to save his life. It didn’t matter what marker he stood on, whether he threw with his right or left hand, hell – he’d even tried a granny style bowl and still didn’t hit more than a couple pins. The frustration was real, but the soft smile that slipped across Tony’s face when he threw a perfect ball down the lane made his heart lurch – the intensity of that feeling overcoming any other feeling that threatened to overtake him. Tony would turn around and grin, then walk over to where Peter was sitting – big hands would move until they were caressing his shoulder or playing with the soft hair at the back of his head. Before Peter got up, Tony pressed a tender kiss to the side of his head, a teasing “you got this, baby” leaving his lips. Each time Peter got pins down, Tony jumped out of his seat, the other man dancing or whooping like he’d just hit a grand slam. The older man didn’t seem to care that others looked at him, that people stared during their exchanges – he cared about Peter, and that was all that really mattered.

The second and third time they bowled went a little better. Peter got the hang of at least not throwing the ball in the gutter each trip down the lane and even managed to score them a few points in their last match. Their nights spent on the lanes were quickly becoming something Peter enjoyed just as much as Tony – and his boyfriend’s exuberance and caring had everything to do with that. The upcoming match got discussed throughout their week in the lab and even sometimes when they snuggled together on Peter’s futon. The better Peter got, the more excited he felt to head to the lanes, to gather with people that were slowly coming to respect him as an equal, to contribute to his partnership with Tony. For the most part, he’d quickly become hooked to the fun and excitement Tony brought to all the things they did together and if the prospect of finally throwing a strike played a part in it – well, that was his business.

With league night upon them, Peter got home from the lab as quickly as he could – his mind already trying to remember where he put his bowling shirt after taking it out of the wash earlier in the week. His brain was a little scattered, the majority of it being sucked out through his cock just a few minutes before he climbed into his car to get back to his apartment. Tony couldn’t keep his hands off Peter on a normal day – when they were on a time crunch seemed to be when the other man’s control seemed to be even less than normal. His hands were needy and demanding when they fell onto the comfort of the big couch in Tony’s office. The other man hadn’t even let Peter reciprocate – a mischievous brightness in his boyfriend’s eyes followed him out the door when Peter managed to pull his pants up and get his shit back together. They parted with a quick kiss and a promise to see the other soon. So soon, in fact, Peter only had another couple of minutes to get his things together before Tony would be there knocking three times on the door – whistling all the while. Shaking all the thoughts away that weren’t bowling, Peter got himself into a pair of skinny jeans and his bowling shirt – the nickname ‘Spidey’ bright and red on the right side of his shirt. Tony presented the shirt to him a couple weeks ago, a shit eating grin on his lips when Peter opened it to find the nickname there and out in the open. When they first started being intimate with each other, Tony would constantly call him Spider-Man – Pete’s ability to move quickly, touch like a ghost, and be more than flexible securing the nickname for him. The older man’s own nickname, ‘Ironman’, on his bowling shirt made Peter blush – the story of its origin something he’d keep close to his chest for the rest of his life.

A practiced knock on the door pulled Peter from his thoughts, a small smile slipping across his lips at the thought of seeing Tony again. They’d barely parted and he already felt giddy to be back in his presence again. Peter made sure he had everything, then slung his overnight bag on his back and opened the door – Tony’s relaxed posture something that made Peter want to tackle him there and then. “Mr. Stark,” Peter said in greeting, the smile on his lips growing to full size. Tony beamed at the words, his feet bringing him closer to Peter a second later. “Petey – you look good enough to eat in that,” Tony replied, both of the other’s hands moved up to grip the sides of his bowling shirt, pulling him closer. Peter closed the distance between them then, his hands gripping the corded muscle of Tony’s forearm, keeping the space between them minimal. Tony’s soft moan had him pulling back, Peter enjoying the look on the other’s face when there was finally enough space between them. Tony kept his eyes closed for an extra second, the older man obviously enjoying everything about the situation before having to go and be around a bunch of other people for a while. Pete moved onto his toes, pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Let’s get this party started, old man. I think this is finally my week for a strike.” Tony chuckled behind him, the older man’s hand grabbing Peter’s until they were palm to palm, fingers intertwined as they walked to Tony’s Audi. Being the gentleman he always was, Tony opened Peter’s door, allowing him to get in before shutting it behind him and finally allowing himself to get into the car.

The drive to the alley didn’t take long and before they were even settled into a Spotify playlist, they were pulling up – the rest of their group getting out of cars all around them, heading in to start the night. Peter leaned across the center console after Tony put the car in park, his lips pressing against the other’s for a quick second. He pulled back with a smile on his face, Tony’s seemingly matching his when Peter moved away enough to actually see his facial expression. “Thanks for being my partner at this thing. I know I’m not the best – but it’s a lot of fun,” Peter said, the words coming out of nowhere. Tony didn’t respond right away, the older man instead reaching for his hand until they were once again holding hands. “Being with you is the most fun I have – always, Pete.” Tony gripped his hand tightly, squeezing in what Peter figured was his own way of reassurance. “Besides – you’re getting a lot better.” The older man leaned across and kissed his nose, his free hand running his fingers through Peter’s hair before pulling back, smirking the signature Tony Stark smirk. “Let’s see who we can take down tonight,” Tony said excitedly after a moment, undoing his seatbelt – Peter following close behind after watching his boyfriend with an affectionate eye. They met at the front of the car, Peter easily slipping his hand into Tony’s – the two walking closely together as they made their way into the bowling alley.

They fit pretty seamlessly into the group, like they’d been together forever, and these people were regular pieces of the life they were creating. Between claps on the back and hugs for Peter, it took them a little while longer to get started than either wanted – yet, rushing the process didn’t seem all that fun, either. Being surrounded by caring people made Peter happy, and the pulse of his happiness with Tony was contagious – most people enjoying the pair for who and what they were. After getting their rented shoes on and picking a suitable ball, Peter started them off, throwing his customary gutter ball to get it out of the way. Tony smacked his ass lightly as they switched places, his whispered “straighten your thumb” seeping into Peter’s skin – the younger man determined to remember, to be good. Pete watched Tony effortlessly swing his arm, the ball going exactly where the man wanted it. A chorus of cheers went up, the pairs around them watching his boyfriend with avid fascination. No matter how soft he could be with Peter, how obvious his cherishment of Peter was – people still didn’t quite believe it was Tony doing those things, acting that way.

With their warm-up game down, Peter was finally starting to get into the groove – this game’s opening frame much better than the last. He could feel the rhythm in his hands now – could feel the confidence in himself starting to flow through him. For some reason, he sensed that this was his game – this was the game that he’d finally bowl that damn strike and make Tony the proudest he’d been yet. Peter threw well the entire game and finally – after the ninth frame, he found the sweet spot and knocked over every single one of the pins. His hand came up, a loud whoop sounding from his lips as the last pin fell down and the mission was finally complete. Peter turned then, grinning from ear to ear only to see Tony moving towards him, the older man’s arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him off the ground – the most triumphant look overcoming his face. Then, Tony let out a loud “holy fuck, kid” and pulled him tightly against him – their eyes finally meeting. Without a second thought, they were kissing hotly – Peter forgetting where the fuck they were through the joy. When they pulled apart, Peter could hear cheers around them, his cheeks flaming scarlet at the realization that they just put on quite the display. Tapping Tony’s arm, Peter grinned down at the man, the heat of his face not stopping him from _feeling_ whatever this was coursing through his veins. “Put me down, old man,” Peter mumbled, pressing his lips against Tony’s ear as he did – so stupidly happy for some reason. Tony did what he asked quickly, though the older man did not remove his arms from Peter’s waist once his long legs hit the floor – instead, he tightened his grip, keeping Pete close.

Through the haze of achievement, Peter felt something totally different overwhelming him. The feeling of being in Tony’s arms, of the other so shamelessly embracing him – it made his heart thump hard against his chest. The simple fact that such a successful man made little achievements like bowling a strike feel like winning a Noble Prize couldn’t be anything other than love – than a deep sort of devotion that only happened once in a lifetime. Peter knew pretty early how he felt about Tony – how much he craved the creation of a joint life with the older man. Yet, the subtle reminders of why this guy was the person Peter wanted to willingy give his heart to – well, he wasn’t all that tired of them. Every look Tony gave him came with unspoken words – a sort of intimacy that people waited their entire lives to find. How lucky could he be to not only be in-love with his best friend, but to be constantly reminded why Tony could have his heart – why the older man meant so much to him after such a short period.

As they fell into a companionable silence in the car on the way home, Peter let the knowledge of Tony being the one for him become more permanent – like the start of a plan to keep Tony for the rest of his life.

iii

One of the most memorable reminders of Tony Stark being the one for Peter Parker started on his futon.

The first time they had sex, Tony lovingly set the stage. There were candles everywhere, soft music was playing, hell – he’d set the temperature in his bedroom to the perfect environment to be naked in. When Tony finally sunk into him that night, Peter thought he’d go mad from the thoroughness – from the needy want such a display brought forth in him. By the time they found a solid rhythm, Peter was covered in sweat, his entire body strung out from all the greatness Tony bestowed upon him. Three orgasms in and he still couldn’t find a way to get enough of the man above him. At the end, Tony spilled himself deep within Peter – the younger man able to feel every single pulse – and hear every word out of the other’s mouth. The heart wrenching way he seemed to silently scream “Pete” against the skin of his neck was still branded in the front of his brain, still alive on his skin – Peter bringing the thought up more often than he cared to admit. From that point on, Peter knew Tony was in love with him. It didn’t matter that the words weren’t spoken – in his vulnerability, Tony showed his hand and Peter was so fucking glad. The longer they were together, the harder it got to play coy – to not project his heart on his sleeve.

Since then, sex between them only got better. Tony still found a way to make every time together seem more intimate than the last – the older man able to do unspeakable things to Peter’s heart, no matter how raunchy or sweet their couplings were. It was without a doubt the best sex Peter could remember having. He couldn’t possibly imagine what a lifetime of connection like this would be like – but he liked to dream. He liked to think about making Tony come apart at the seams the same way Tony did with Peter. He thought about the look on his boyfriend’s face when he felt the pulse of Peter’s release within him. Though they’d never talked about it, Peter could tell control was something Tony had a hard time giving up. It was probably all the years of fending for himself, Peter thought – a part of him feeling a little sad that the gorgeous person Tony was had to suffer like that – had to suffer at all, actually. For whatever reason, Peter couldn’t stop himself from thinking about being the one to bring Tony pleasure – to be the one to make him feel safe and sound. Peter loved that about Tony, the way he could make him feel like the sexiest man alive while still taking care of him. More than anything, Peter wanted to do the same for Tony.

They never talked about it and a month or so passed before Peter even really thought about it again. That Friday night found them on the futon, Tony on his knees between Peter’s legs – his mouth working over the younger man’s cock in the most delicious of ways. Peter could feel his stomach start to tighten, the start of a glorious orgasm creeping up on him. Yet, he tugged on Tony’s hair instead of losing control. His boyfriend looked up at him then, Tony tilting his head to the side and giving him a questioning look. “You okay, baby? Did I hurt you?” The question was sweet, despite the gravelly nature of Tony’s voice from having a cock in his throat. Peter smiled softly, his thumb moving down to trace the thickness of Tony’s bottom lip. “No, no – I just, I’m not ready to cum yet,” Peter answered, a rush of heat coming to his face when he realized what he was about to ask. Tony moved slightly, his torso suddenly pressing against Peter’s chest so their lips could meet. “Anything you want, baby – I’m so ready,” Tony mumbled against his lips, the other man only pulling back to press chaste kisses on his lips – his never idle hands wandering all over Peter’s skin. The sensations were hard to overcome, so many conflicting feelings were running through his head – so many wants that it was hard to keep his thoughts straight.

“Can I – “ Peter started, pulling on Tony’s shoulders until the other got the hint and joined him on the couch. Peter let his hand trail to the older man’s thigh, fingers giving it a tight squeeze. “I want to fuck you. We’ve never talked about it – but I want that – so fucking much, Tony,” Peter got out, the words said so quickly that it seemed like one big cluster of noise. He sighed, took in a deep breath, and turned to look over at the other – brown eyes wide from arousal and a little bit of embarrassment. In all of his life, he’d never really been that brash – but Tony brought it out of him. The older man made him want so many things, things he’d never envisioned or thought about before. Wouldn’t have probably thought about if it wasn’t for Tony. Calloused fingers forced Peter to look directly at him, brown eyes connecting with Tony’s – the other just as lust consumed, the arousal between them palpable. “I trust you, Petey. My old ass needs to be taken in a bed, but – I want this. Want you,” Tony finally managed to get out, the heat of their locked gazes distracting for a moment. Peter kept still when what Tony said registered, his entire body going from pleasantly aroused to suddenly on the brink with just those mumbled words. “Yeah?” Peter couldn’t help but say, his hands suddenly restlessly moving to touch whatever part of Tony’s skin he could reach. A soft chuckle sounded in his ears before Tony leaned in, sealing their lips together for a heated kiss. “Fuck yeah, Pete. I can’t wait to feel your cock inside me.”

Those were the last words spoken for quite a while. Peter impatiently got up from the futon, both hands pulling on the other until Tony followed suit. With the leverage of their movements, Peter had Tony pressed flush against him once they were both on their feet – their nakedness making the brush of flesh on flesh that much more divine. Lips met in a dizzying kiss and little by little, they made their way back to Peter’s bedroom – the bed thankfully divested of the covers. A small break for breath had them both able to climb onto the bed, Peter’s hands moving all over Tony’s skin the second they were in reach of each other. Peter took the spot between Tony’s legs – his smaller body pressing the other down nicely, despite the weight difference. He let the heat of their kisses carry him for another few minutes before the desperate need for more forced him to start moving a little faster. Peter led the way down Tony’s body with his lips, the gentle suction of his kisses making visible gooseflesh appear on the older man’s skin. Tony couldn’t seem to help the moans leaving his lips, either – each noise echoing in Peter’s ear like the sweetest music, like the soundtrack to something he wanted to watch over and over again. His lips found their way around the head of Tony’s cock and a choked “Fuck, Pete” was the only thing that could be heard for a few moments. Before he could get around to actually deep throating him, Tony was tugging on Peter’s hair, the older man’s head thrown back when Peter let go to look up at him. “I’m not going to last much longer if you keep up with that. C’mon, Petey – fuck me, baby,” Tony panted out, the older man’s cock jumping at his own words.

Peter did not need to be asked twice. He tapped on Tony’s hip, signaling for the other to flip over. Heat glazed eyes watched over his shoulder, the older man panting just from the brush of his cock on the sheets below him. Peter couldn’t help the moan that slipped from his lips from the sight. Tony Stark, the magnificent asshole, the demanding genius, the sweetest human – looked more vulnerable than he’d ever seen him. The entirety of his body was on display, pert ass cheeks in all their glory front and ready for Peter to take. In all their time together, he’d never seen Tony like this. In that moment, Peter knew he’d been given a gift. Not just the ability to make love to the man in front of him, but the trust of a person that’d been hurt – the trust of a man that did not trust very easily. That thought made Peter feel more determined – the entirety of his focus now on making sure Tony felt every single bit of feeling Peter could possibly portray. He pressed a soft kiss to the small of Tony’s back, grinning when the action pulled another moan from the back of his boyfriend’s throat. Peter kept the contact, his fingers pressing into the meat of Tony’s back as he reached over to grab the lube. That seemed to be exactly what Tony needed, the older man relaxed further into the mattress below him – his head turned slightly to continue watching Peter.

With the cool lube heating up between his fingers, Peter settled back between Tony’s thighs – his knees widening the other’s legs ever so slightly. He moved his lubed up hand between beautiful butt cheeks, the rest of his body pressing forward – Peter’s lips starting to lave soft kisses to the back of Tony’s throat while his fingers found the spot he was looking for. The tip of his finger pressed against the tight ring of muscle – Tony already starting to moan and press back against him. Little by little, Peter let his finger press forward, the tip and then the knuckle passing through a tight ring of muscle until it was completely inside. A chorus of moans could be heard around the room – Peter’s breath coming out in pants while Tony pressed back against him – a litany of “Pete” dripping from the older man’s lips. It didn’t take long for Tony to relax, his boyfriend in fact starting to beg not long into his ministrations. “More, Pete – fuck, please.” Tony’s babble during sex never ceased to spur Peter forward and who the hell was he to not comply with such a nicely worded request. Two fingers were pressing in then, both slipping in with a relative amount of ease. And before either knew it, Peter was three fingers deep – his own cock starting to dribble beads of precum onto the mattress below him as the heat of the moment and the sight of Tony giving into him completely took him apart. Autopilot had him thrusting in his fingers a couple more times – then he couldn’t stand it. The driving need to take overcame him – the desire to please too great.

Slicking up his own cock, Peter watched with amazement as Tony’s eyes blazed at the sight. The older man’s eyelids were droopy, the pupil of his eye completely taking over – the usual brown completely swarmed by the heated blackness of arousal. He looked fucked out and completely undone and neither man could claim an orgasm yet. “Fuck, Tony,” Peter murmured against sweaty skin, his lips pressing to Tony’s back as he let the head of his cock nudge against the other’s entrance. The desire to take pressed in on him, his brain and willpower the only thing keeping him from slamming home – finally completing the bond between himself and the man he loved below him. The care Tony took with him kept him from doing just that, Peter keeping his hips in check as he pressed forward in small thrusts until they were finally flush together. Peter’s fingers scrabbled to take purchase on Tony’s hips, his grip tight in the face of an overwhelming desire to thrust a couple times and cum. He gave a couple of tests thrusts after a minute of calming down, the other noticeably relaxing around him as the seconds passed. “Go, Pete. Please – move,” Tony panted out, his head hanging low between his shoulder blades as he spoke. “Please, baby.” Peter couldn’t stop himself then, the weighted reality of the situation finally winning out.

His thrusts started slow, Peter still in control enough to ease into the punishing rhythm he knew would be the ending to their evening. His hips pulled back, the drag of his cock against Tony’s slick hole the most exquisite feeling. If Tony’s moans were anything to go by, his boyfriend also shared the same opinion. Changing the length of his thrust, Tony’s scream had him looking up, his chest flashing with heat when he saw Tony looking back at him, a completely blissed out expression on his face. “Fuck, Petey – right there, right there,” Tony’s mumbles spurring him on. Peter kept up that pace until he could no longer hold himself back. The coil of heat in his stomach was close to a breaking point and every single nerve ending was on fire. Pressing a wet kiss to the side of Tony’s neck, Peter reached around Tony’s hip and grasped his erection – the drips of precum heavy on the tip. Fingers circled the head and gathered all of Tony’s wetness, Peter using it then to stroke him in time with the punishing thrusts the younger man could no longer control. “Oh – Pete, I’m gonna cum – fuck!” Tony exclaimed two strokes later, his cock pulsing in Pete’s hand – the other’s load hitting the sheets below them, covering Peter’s fingers. The rhythmic squeezing around his cock pulled Peter over the edge a second later, his sharp teeth digging into the skin of Tony’s neck with the force of it. He pressed the word ‘fuck’ hotly into the skin before letting go – his tongue soothing the bite afterwards.

Pete held onto Tony as they both came down – his weight pressing the older man down against the mattress – keeping him tethered to that very spot. When they were coherent enough, they both got out of bed – showering in the small space of Peter’s shower before heading back to bed – the top sheet thrown carelessly over their mess. They dove into the mattress tiredly, Tony turned on his side in a rare invitation for Peter to be the big spoon. He pulled Tony’s bigger body close and wrapped him up tightly, Peter’s arm fitting snuggly against the older man’s chest. Their combined warmth had them both melting into sleep relatively quickly – Peter’s random kisses on Tony’s skin slowing down substantially as they crept closer to sleep. Before passing out, Tony turned his head – eyes catching Peter’s. “You make me so happy, Petey,” Tony whispered, each word hitting like a freight train. The older man pressed a kiss to whatever skin he could, then settled back against the pillow – eyes slipping closed.

Peter snuggled him tighter, his nose pressing into the slight dampness of Tony’s hair. Though he didn’t let them fall, tears pooled at the edge of his eyes. The look of pure love Tony bestowed upon him made his heart ache – the feeling almost as overwhelming as the mind-blowing orgasm he just had. His lips brushed a kiss to Tony’s temple before he too settled into the softness of the mattress and the safety of the unit they made together.

Peter always knew Tony was the one – sometimes, though, the thought smacks him in the face in the best of ways.

iv

When Peter Parker is next reminded that Tony Stark is the one, Aunt May is in the hospital.

Throughout his life, Peter could remember certain points in time that would forever haunt him. The death of his Uncle Ben took the top spot – the blood stains from that night still something he can see on his hands if he’s in one of those moods. He didn’t know much about his parents, but the fact that they didn’t really exist for him drove him completely mad. Having such a great guy in his life, Peter wanted nothing more than to introduce Tony to his parents. Imagining how that scenario would go down fills some of his more private thoughts. He could only start to picture how much his mother would love him and how Tony’s brain would eventually win over his father. Peter didn’t know anything about them but knew enough about Tony to know he’d win almost anyone over simply with the pure desire he has to love the fuck out of Peter. Despite not having his parents around, he did have a May. And he knew for a fact that Aunt may loved the hell out of Tony. It took her a little while to ease up on the age difference between them – which Peter suspected was slightly out of jealousy because, hello, who wouldn’t want Tony like that? When she finally stepped on board, though – she took to Tony like a moth to a flame. Since they were relatively close in age, they had a lot of things in common. Tony also had the ability to charm most people, so it didn’t surprise him that his Aunt fell victim to the beauty of Tony at his finest. Peter felt the most sure about everything in his life when he finally felt Aunt May give her blessing – the woman was all he had and it meant the world to have the people he loved actually able to share in all the happiness that seeped out all over the place.

Aunt May was the mother that got taken away from him too soon. She didn’t try to replace her sister – Peter grew up able to ask whatever questions he wanted answers to. No, May didn’t try to be his mother – but she did her best to be the person he could rely on, who provided for him, and who loved him with everything she could. Without her, Peter wouldn’t have gotten any of the opportunities that allowed him to flourish and grow – she didn’t need to be his mother for him to be totally devoted to her selfless kindness. He didn’t want to even think about what the world would be like without her. Though, the universe didn’t seem to care much about that. When the call came in, he and Tony were finishing their dinner dishes – the heat of homemade pasta and sauce still keeping his belly warm. Tony, being terrible at actually getting the dishes cleaned, had the lovely job of drying – and got to the phone first. Peter chuckled at the towel being snapped at his ass as Tony answered the call. It didn’t take but a second for the smile to fade and a look of uncertainty to overcome him, however. Tony’s face dropped when he heard the voice on the other side of the phone – the older man nodding wordlessly, his eyes suddenly big – as if he were afraid, or worse, devastated. Without saying anything, he shortened the distance between himself and Peter, his hand pressing the phone to the younger man’s ear – still no words were spoken.

A State Trooper on the other side of the line was not what Peter expected. The fact that May and accident were in the same sentence instantly made him cry out – tears pooling in his eyes before he could even process what the man said. What sounded like a repeated “Mr. Parker” yanked him back to reality, his brain finally able to connect to his auditory system – and Peter listened just enough to get the name of the hospital. Tony’s hand gripped his shoulder, the older man bringing the phone back up to his own ear to end the call because he knew Peter couldn’t. The phone was quickly forgotten – Tony dropping it in favor of catching Peter when the younger man crumpled against his chest and started to cry. Peter couldn’t feel anything other than the numbness rushing through him – his core suddenly feeling hollow. They didn’t know if she was going to make it – there was no guarantee – how could such simple phrases be something that tore him to pieces in one fell swoop. Tony’s voice broke through the strange sensation overtaking him, the worried tone rattled in his brain for a moment before Peter finally looked up. He didn’t remember the tears on his face or how he’d soaked so much of Tony’s shirt – but he could tell by the look in his boyfriend’s eyes that his heart was not the only one breaking. “You were wailing. I’m so sorry, Petey. So sorry,” Tony whispered against the side of Peter’s head, the older man seemingly unwilling to put space between them – not even enough for either man to really breathe.

Peter grasped onto Tony tighter, the fact that he couldn’t really remember anything since the voice on the phone told him about his Aunt scaring him – transporting him to the first couple days after leaving the hospital after Ben’s death. Peter couldn’t count the number of days he lost bogged down by some eclipsing darkness he couldn’t get himself out of. Tony’s presence kept him as grounded as he could be in this situation – the circle of the man’s arms a dizzying comfort in a time when no singular thing made any sense. He didn’t want to think about the mess he’d be without the warmth pressing against his chest, or the voice talking into his ear – even if he didn’t hear much of what was said. A few minutes later, those same arms were turning him, Peter following listlessly as Tony got them both ready – socks and shoes, jackets, both their wallets, everything they’d need to wait and see. The actual thought of it made Peter want to hurl, but he clung to the realness of Tony’s hand instead, getting himself ready and out the door on his own merit. The only thing keeping him tethered in the moment was the never ceasing comfort of Tony’s presence, even as they parked and walked into the hospital, and when they were directed to an ICU room where May looked so fragile. Most of her injuries were fixable – her earlier surgery already healing up some internal bleeding, and the cast on her leg stabilizing the high fracture. Yet, the bang to the head kept her unresponsive and as Peter waited – he couldn’t comprehend how quiet she was. Never in his life had she been so quiet. When he started to cry at the thought, Tony was there to pull him in – the other’s muscled arms keeping him safe in the tightness of their embrace.

She stayed unresponsive for another twelve hours – each one more grueling and terrifying than the next. Tony kept him supplied with coffee and an outlet to cry to when he couldn’t deny the overwhelming sadness and horror of the thought that maybe she wouldn’t wake up – and the last conversation they ever had would’ve been about the chance of rain and not something worthy – like their favorite Gilmore Girls episode. Ben got taken away so quickly, but this – not knowing was more of a torture than anything he could imagine. Peter worried his fingers over her hand, the need to touch her so insanely overwhelming, he almost didn’t feel comfortable when he wasn’t close. When she finally did come to, Peter felt the brush of her thumb against the back of his hand and shot awake. Tony startled in the chair next to him, the older man blinking like a deer in the headlights until he finally understood. “Holy fuck, May,” Peter mumbled, his hand grasping hers tighter – eyes welling with more tears. The doctor came after the repeated tapping of the nurse button on the side of her bed – a smile on his lips when he said her waking on her own was a good sign. Soon, she could sit up and follow along in the conversation, her voice a little crackly when she started to add her own little quips. The move from the ICU to a regular room was the ultimate reassurance the next day and finally, finally – Peter felt comfortable enough to leave the hospital and rejoin the human race long enough to eat some hot food and take a shower.

Over the next two days, Peter and Tony spent all the time they could with May – the woman seemingly getting better by the second. Peter couldn’t describe how grateful he felt, her bright cheeks something that would forever be his favorite now that he knew a time without them. On the day she was set to leave, Peter finally felt well enough to smile – the thought of asking her to his shared place with Tony was reassuring, the ability to be there without a thought easing some of the crippling worry. So when May asked him to fetch her some coffee a couple hours before her time to go, he didn’t think twice. Nor did he think twice about the look shared between May and Tony – her eyes following Peter out before she quickly turned towards the other man. He took his time, grabbing the better coffee in the cafeteria before making his way back. Even with the detour, he ended up walking in on the tail end of their conversation – Peter able to just make out what they were saying. May’s hand was wrapped tightly in both of Tony’s, his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed. “Well, thank you – you’ve kept him together and I’m – grateful.” Her words were a little harder to hear, but the clarity of Tony’s hit him square in the chest. “I love him, May. And I love you – being here was the most important thing – “ The door opening halted whatever was on his lips next – the damn springs alerting the older man to Peter’s presence. They both looked in his direction, a soft smile taking over Tony’s face at the guilty look that Peter couldn’t hide. “Uh – I got the best coffee this hospital can offer,” he eventually said, the words lame in his own ears.

After a little convincing, they eventually got May to happily accept the room they offered. Leaving the hospital was the best feeling and getting settled back into their home felt even better. Every day before work, Tony would change the flowers on May’s bedside table and more often times than not, Peter would come home to his aunt in the kitchen – a small smile on her face as she made the worst tasting pasta that both men would eat with the utmost gratitude. When she was finally healed enough to go back to her own place, they were both saddened by the loss of her presence – but also glad to have the place to themselves. On the night she left, Tony held him close, their chests still heaving slightly from the amazing celebratory sex they’d just engaged in. The soft press of lips against his neck made Peter sigh with pleasure, his entire being relaxing for the first time since learning about May’s accident. “I love you, Tony. You were – so great through all of this. I was able to be there for her and I think you have a lot to do with that. You’re – my favorite,” Peter mumbled, snuggling further into the safety of Tony’s embrace. The older man’s beard brushed his skin as Tony leaned further into him to press a kiss against his chin – the strong arms around him tightening more. “She’s important to you. You’re important to me. That’s what family does, baby,” Tony murmured, his voice already heavy with that post coital tiredness.

As Peter finally found himself relaxing enough to sleep, he thought about the truth behind those words. Tony was his family – and more than anything, Peter wanted that to be true in all senses of the word. He always knew Tony was the one and now – he wanted to make that official.

v

The last reminder Peter Parker needed that Tony Stark is the one comes on a random Thursday.

The sight of the ring on Tony’s finger never failed to excited Peter to the core. It didn’t matter if it was pressed against his skin or he caught sight of it on the surface on the lab tables – Peter could not get over the fact that a singular circular thing meant forever with his most favorite person. The fact that they got each other matching rings didn’t cease to amaze him, either. The weight of his own ring made his whole-body tingle – the memory of that day playing in his mind frequently. For a long time, Peter never thought he’d even get married. In his youth, he never imagined someone would come along that could keep his attention and carry everything that came with his heart. It didn’t seem likely that one person could be everything he needed and then some. Yet, Tony fit into his life in a way that not only felt seamless but brought more joy and happiness than Peter ever imagined possible. Aside from the fancy piece of paper and the blessings of all their friends and family, Peter and Tony were completely tied together. The space in Tony’s apartment was filled with so much of them both, it was hard to imagine a time when Tony lived there without Peter. The contentment of having found _that_ person washed over him pretty often.

It seemed silly, walking into their house to find it empty and feeling disappointment. It was their shared space and since he knew Tony wasn’t out of town, the other would be there some time or another. The almost irrational feeling of sadness had him wondering what the fuck was wrong with him. Yet, he couldn’t deny that not being able to see Tony the second he walked in the door made him the slightest bit impatient. Peter Parker was an adult, though – and he damn well could be patient. Though, that thought was pretty moot when he walked deeper into the apartment and noticed the dinner table set with the nicer silverware. The smell of fresh bread and steak made his mouth water – the thoughts from just moments earlier already rushing out of his head. With his bag still slung over his shoulder, Peter kept walking further into the apartment until he found Tony at the bar, two glasses out in front of him. The man must’ve heard him coming because a huge smile overtook his face, Tony’ eyes squinting in the cutest of ways when their eyes connected. “You’re home – excellent. I cancelled my classes tonight and thought maybe you’d play hooky with me?” His eyes were distractingly bright, the intensity of his feelings so easily cast in Peter’s direction. “I also forgot to prep, so I thought why not kill two birds with one stone, y’know?” Tony chuckled at himself, his nimble fingers grasping the tops of both the glasses and making his way over towards Peter. With a kiss on the cheek, Tony passed Peter his drink, grabbed his backpack and pointed at the couch with a meaningful glance. Peter took a sip of the great quality whiskey in his glass and watched as Tony dumped his bag and loaded up the record player. It was going to be a good night if Tony felt the need to woo him with vinyl records and his favorite foods.

The sound of Monophonics washed over him, Peter so fucking glad his influence was finally starting to brush off on his fiancé’s music taste. Tony turned back around then, the man slugging back the rest of the liquid in his glass before making his way over to Peter. Though he’d instructed him to sit just moments before, Tony grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him in – one arm settling around his waist and their joint hands settling in the space between their chests. It’s Only Us crooned from the record player, the older man moving to the rhythm of the music with Peter following easily – the two of them tracking around the living room as the song played. Every so often, Tony would press a kiss to the skin on his temple, the lyrics slipping out of his mouth to sing along with the music surrounding them. Peter closed his eyes and settled his forehead against Tony’s chest – a contented sigh leaving his lips. When the song changed, Tony simply pulled him in a little closer and carried them around the floor some more – the whole scene so fucking serene – so goddamn lovely that Peter almost couldn’t stand it. The amount of love that existed between the two of them probably shouldn’t – how did two people control that type of devotion? The thought had him grinning – despite the scariness, he couldn’t wait to see what could come from the tenderly developed connection that existed between the two of them.

The need to move food around had Tony breaking the serenity of their closeness. The older man gave him a sound kiss on the lips before hustling to the kitchen – the final piece of their meal done and ready to be served up. Peter followed Tony after a couple minutes of collecting himself in the living room. It felt even more silly – how knocked off kilter the man he’d been loving for more than a year now could still make him. Sometimes the simplicity in which Tony portrayed his affection was more overwhelming than the grand gestures. He could give himself in so many ways, each one bringing Peter further onto the hook. It was almost intoxicating, how cherished the older man could make him feel. Since their engagement, something changed between them – a final wall falling that neither knew existed until it wasn’t there anymore. Tony wasn’t ashamed to be up front and honest with his affection – and Peter couldn’t blame him. Between wedding planning and basking in the glow of finally being on their way to forever – it felt like the love around them was almost too good to be true. Though, Peter refused to do anything other than cling to it – his entire life he wondered what it’d be like to crave another human being and now that he finally knew what it was like – he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

By the time he made it into the kitchen, all of the food was on the table and Tony was leaning against the counter, casually watching Peter approach. “You look good, honey,” Tony said, his eyes flashing with happiness when Peter made his way over, not stopping until he was once again in the circle of Tony’s arms. “You look good, Tony,” Peter replied, his hands cupping the other’s cheeks – his smile soft, genuine. “I was a little sad you weren’t in your office when I left. Thought I missed my chance for a nice goodbye make out before you left for class,” Peter babbled, his lips pressing against Tony’s – tongue peeking out to tease for a second. “But it seems like you were planning something all along, huh? Full of surprises,” he finished, his nose brushing against Tony’s – the gesture filled with affection. He could feel Tony’s smile, the other man leaning forward to press their lips together in another tender kiss. “Tonight seemed like a good night to just spend some time together.” Tony got out between kisses. “My soon-to-be husband deserves a little pampering every now and again. So, let’s get to it.” The words came with another peck on the lips and a barely there tap to his left ass cheek.

As expected, the food is better than good. Not only was Tony a beautiful human, he’s a man of many talents – cooking being one of them. He didn’t advertise it, of course – but he knew all of Peter’s favorites and could make them pretty perfectly. Another advantage to gaining him as a spouse, Peter thought – his eyes glazing over when the hot fudge brownie was set down in front of him. Tony really did go out of his way to cater to all of Peter’s favorites – and when the opportunity to put on Star Wars was thrown out there – well, he wasn’t going to admit how much effort it took him to hold back the fist pump threatening to let itself loose. They handled the dishes with army like precision, both eager to curl up on the couch. Peter planned to actually get through the movie this time. Though, the thought of Tony’s hands running through his hair already made him feel sleepy, and the prospect of staying awake actually happening seemed iffy at best.

Tony’s kisses kept him awake for the first part of the movie. The taste of whiskey and the smell of something deep and earthy eclipsed his senses – each touch of their lips sending tingles everywhere, so much so that his body didn’t know how to handle it. He panted against the other’s lips until Tony was reaching under his pants and running calloused fingers along Peter’s already rock-hard length. His talented tongue caressed the top of Peter’s mouth as their tongues tangled and Tony’s hand brought him closer and closer to that sweet peak. It didn’t take long and soon; Peter was spilling over Tony’s fingers – the older man bringing his hand up to his mouth and taking a taste of the cum coating his skin. He cleaned off his hand without a word, his eyes never leaving Peter’s the entire time. The smirk on his face had Peter laughing and pulling him into a heated kiss – the taste of himself something he’d never quite gotten used to. When he went to return the favor, Tony grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers, shaking his head. “Tonight’s for you, Petey,” his fiancé said softly, Tony’s arms already moving to pull Peter closer. Once Peter settled against his chest, his eyes felt heavy and the next thing he knew he was being picked up. “Tony?” Peter mumbled, the hazy of sleep clinging to him. “Just getting you to bed, baby. I’m gonna snuggle the shit out of you, little one,” Tony said in reply – his voice hoarse with sleep, though the words were genuine and filled with a heat Peter figured would always be there.

Before Peter passed out, he felt the soft press of lips and the gentle brush of Tony’s stubble moving across the skin of his neck. “I love you, Peter Parker,” Tony said after a moment of silence, his lips brushing what Peter knew to be the other’s favorite spot under his chin. He felt the older man slump against him after another couple moments of silence and Pete snuggled into the man’s warmth – his hand grasping the one pressed tightly against his chest. “I love you too, Tony,” he finally whispered, an odd contentment settling around him as the darkness absorbed his words – for Peter’s ears only.

Peter couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t know Tony was the one for him. The man’s ability to take him apart with small actions and put him back together with gentle touches made him crazy. The thought of forever feeling this way tasted so sweet – and he couldn’t wait for more.

I

Now that Peter Parker-Stark made Tony Parker-Stark the one, he keeps track of memories that make him fall in love with his husband each time he thinks about them. His favorite one started with a brochure.

When Tony sat down across from him in his office, Peter knew it was serious. They rarely conducted any of their joint time in Peter’s office – both way more comfortable in the bigger space next door. The fact that he didn’t immediately greet Peter with a kiss also set off some warning bells – but Peter waited patiently, knowing his husband’s affinity for dramatics. What came out of Tony’s sport coat made his head spin and for a second, he didn’t think he’d be able to recover. Never in a million years did Peter think he’d see a brochure for surrogacy sitting on his desk – and yet, here they were. Looking up, Peter took in the hopeful apprehension in his husband’s eyes. In their four years of marriage, they talked a few times about children, but never really – _talked_ about it. Peter understood that Tony was feeling a little anxiety about getting older and couldn’t blame the man for wanting to experience something like parenthood while still in the peak of his life. Being a parent never really crossed his mind, but now that it was there – Peter didn’t mind the thought. Thinking about being a parent with Tony made the whole thing that much sweeter. By the time that they looked through the whole thing, it was pretty evident that they were going to start the process the second they could. He didn’t miss the breathtaking smile on his husband’s lips when they left his office, and he couldn’t mistake the sex they had later as anything other than celebratory.

To say the process was tedious was an understatement. After meeting with several surrogates from the agency, they hadn’t found a person that they clicked with or felt comfortable enough with to house and nurture their child. Like most things with Tony, the solution found them. After a visit with Ned and MJ, Peter got a call from the girl – and like that, their dream was coming true. MJ was the perfect person to bring their child into the world and her offering meant everything to both Tony and Peter. From that point on, the proceedings went smoothly. MJ made a beautiful pregnant person and made the experience way better than either man thought it would be. Watching their child grow from sonogram to sonogram made them weak, the reality of finally starting their family looming in the graininess of the ultrasound machine. Getting ready for the kid was both stressful and exciting – Peter and Tony both putting all of their creativity and effort into making the nursery something the kid would be proud to grow up in when they knew what that even meant. Each time Peter passed by the door, his heart beat a little faster – he couldn’t imagine what parenting was going to be like, but fuck all did he want to experience it anyway. The best part, though – the best part came from watching Tony fall effortlessly into the role. He’d never seen his husband more excited and they’d made things that were indescribable and traveled to the most beautiful of places. The affection that overtook Tony anytime they attended appointments or talked about the baby was the cutest thing and if it was possible, Peter fell even deeper in love with the man each time it happened.

Morgan Parker-Stark came on a Monday morning – the boy beautiful and all theirs. They could never repay MJ for the amazing gift she gave them and Tony said so, the older man pressing kiss after kiss to her forehead until she pushed him away, an affectionate look in her eyes. They were a family now and the crazy rush that surrounded the Parker-Stark’s couldn’t be described, not by the couple or the people that got to witness it. Peter could feel the love radiating from his husband as the three of them sat wrapped up together on the small couch in the nursery – the men getting just a couple more minutes with their son before visiting hours were over. The baby settled into the crib without so much as a peep, both men glancing between each other to make sure that was being seen. From the second the kid came into the world; they hadn’t been able to stop looking at each other in awe. Their life together up until that point was amazing. There wasn’t a single thing that Peter would have traded. Yet, the addition of the little life they’d get to have a hand in shaping brought forth a different kind of a happiness – one that Peter was sure both men were feeling.

Bringing Morgan home from the hospital was a ridiculous adventure, both men trying not to freak out and failing pretty miserably. It took the two engineers twenty-five minutes to get the car seat in the car and two tries to get Morgan buckled in, so the little infant didn’t fall out of the straps. When all was said and done, Peter sat in the backseat holding the little guys hand while Tony drove five miles under the speed limit until they were pulling into their apartment’s garage. Getting him out of the car was a much easier adventure, Peter smiling in success at Tony when they managed to pull him out in under ten minutes. The elevator ride was spent cooing at the sleeping baby, Peter still pretty dumbfounded by the fact that the hospital let them leave with a child and that said child was actually their’s – to keep. Stepping out, they were surprised the flurry of people popping out around their front room. All of their favorite people were gathered in their apartment, balloons and gifts scattered all over the room. Peter let tears well up in his eyes and felt a familiar squeeze to his hand – his husband obviously feeling the same way.

MJ, Ned, Pepper, Rhode, and May were beaming from ear to ear when Tony took Morgan out of the car seat – the baby still fast asleep in his father’s arms. Peter didn’t think he’d ever seen so many grown people melt into a puddle of goo before – but Morgan brought out the softness in all of them. There weren’t many demands to hold him, which surprised Peter – but May didn’t stray very far from the couple and their son much throughout the night. A permanent smile played across their lips and just like that – Morgan had an extended family, too. All the people in the room meant so much to both Peter and Tony – and the little kid laying against Peter’s chest would be someone they all spoiled ruthlessly – simply because they could. Their guests made sure the new parents were fed and prepared for the night before heading out – MJ and May sticking around a little longer to make sure the guys were truly set and get a few minutes holding the cute little baby in their arms, too. When they left, Peter had plans with both ladies – each eager to get to know Morgan and spend time watching and taking care of him.

Surprisingly, it didn’t take them long to get the baby bathed and settled into the crib they put up in their room – the little boy already settling into a sleep pattern that wasn’t unlike Tony’s. Peter took a shower first, grinning from ear to ear the entire time. After getting dressed, he pressed a kiss to Tony’s head and took over watching over the crib – his eyes roaming over the baby, trying to take all of the little one in all at once. Tony came back into the room a few minutes later, a towel in his hand drying off his hair, the strands now much longer then Peter ever saw it before. They shared a smile and wordlessly got into bed – both men knowing they weren’t going to get much sleep with a newborn in their midst. Peter groaned as he snuggled into the mattress, his eyes slipping closed the second he felt Tony wrap around him, the stress and excitement of the last few days finally catching up to him. He let his hand tangle into Tony’s as the other seemed to relax, too – “I can’t believe we’re parents,” Peter said softly, his fingers tightening on Tony’s as he brought them to his mouth to place a soft kiss against the digits. Tony chuckled against his back, Peter feeling the vibration through his chest. “No one else I’d rather be a parent with, baby.” Tony pressed a kiss against Peter’s head, the older man relaxing even further into the bed. “Love you, Petey,” the older man mumbled, body starting to go slacker as he spoke. “I love you,” Peter replied, sleep sliding over his skin before he could really help it.

Pete’s world was built out of love, so it was no surprise that every moment seemed to make him fall a little deeper in love with Tony, their life, and the things they were building.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking it out! Writing both sides of this pairing is a lot of fun. 
> 
> If you have any ideas or simply want to say something, drop a comment below! 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
